the champion electric life
by paleoboybostrom12
Summary: ash has dissapeared for 5 years and in a flash he appears again but with a boat load of secrets he does not want to share


5 years half a decade ash disappeard now with the champions tournament rolling around a certain group will unite with a lost friend well enough of that here is the ages

ash - 24

misty- 25

alice-24

dawn - 23

brock -32

cynthia-38

thats all i am doing for now

hi dawn said the tomboy

hey misty

walking side by side with dawns surrogate sister cynthia in crystal town the home of

the champions tournament they were discussing the topic od there usual club discussion while cynthia reading a report about the new region astrapi there champion is currently unknown

_kazzzap thoom _

as the blue lightning dissapated

standing there was a man they hadn't seen on half a decade a blue traveling cloak brown pants that had seen better days and his raven locks covering one of his eye his cloak being the only thing covering his toned torso was the cloak

a slight glint revealed he was carrying a sword on his hip

oh hey mist mind telling me if this is crystal town yelled ash

unable to respond due to both the fury

and the fact that her jaw was currently touching the floor or road snapping out of her trance and rushing forth swinging her hammer _shing thunk_ the sword blocking blocking the hammer electricity flowing through ash to the blade causing misty to let up he _grumble. _can i go eat

**cafe le shoe**

ononononom ash was inhaling his food

all three girls were highly disgusted

so why haven't you contacted youre mother asked misty

i cant said ash while holding up a busted pokenav

how did you bust it up that badly ,

terrorist explosion on a boat

wait what!!!!

well it was when i first arrived in the region i was in hey want to head to the

hotel

sure

yes.

please take a shower

_thud sploosh sploosh_cynthia was sitting outside as ash came out in only a towel grabbing his clothes going back into the bathroom

coming back out

HIT THE DECK yelled ash

_boom flit_

where the door once was which is now woodchips stands a angry red head

and now straddling ash was a goth girl with silver hair cc cup absolutely beautiful

was pinning ash down kissing him a light blue band on her finger with a dark blue diamond on it

breaking the kiss gotcha babe said the silver haired beauty

hello darling

next the windows exploded champion ash ketchum you are in so much trouble how dare you leave during duties said the red haired woman as four more people burst in

and now to make my new escape as he was engulfed in electricity as he shot up in the sky with his silver haired girlfriend

oh no you dont yelled a disembodied voice as a explosion sent ash rocketing down damn sensei that hurt said a agonized ash

a man wearing a red and black trench coat black shirt and pants with a pair of twin katanas on his back with red eyes and black hair nice try ash he said as he came hurdling down behind ash

5 gym leaders 3 elite four members was this really necessary said a ash strapped in a chair with silver hair girl sitting in his lap

so ash explain who this girl is why they call you champion and where have you been

in order this is my fiance alice because I am there champion i have been in astrapi

i kinda kind of defeated there evil team and help get everthing back in order which is still being worked on

a bit of detail please asked dawn

ash looked at dawn with a glare in his one amber eye you don't want me to go into detail i have done things that would make you sick in order to free that place

cynthia looked at him i am sure we can handle it

there the water was poison the plants were mutated the evil team was doing everything it could it was all out war it was fight or die and i did what i had to survive and fix the region he proceeds to melt the bindings and walk out the door i am going to get a new room any requests alice yeah a bottle of champagne and a do not disturb sign gotcha babe

as he walked out alice looks towards the girls that was the watered down version

of it and he is still fixing everthing now i have a question do any of you have a way to call his mom i know he needs to

also a bit of a warning if you see a man with green hair a orange headband just ignore him till ash gets there

wait is ash ok asked the mallet user

you dont stay in astrapi for 2 months much less five years without becoming a little bit insane now do any of you have that phone misty hands her a pokenav

ash sweety come here

what do you need babe asked ash

call your mom now she said as she handed ash the nav as he called his mom

hey mist- ash said the woman on the screen

hey mom he said as tears welled up in her eyes i am fine

are you with misty but i have someone to introduce he said pointing the nav at the silver hair girl this is my fiance alice broussarde

hello miss ketchum i am alice broussarde

ash's fiance

so i hear what are you guys doing there we are here in the tournament

well mom i have to go to bed see you tomorrow

**xxxxxx_xxxxxxxxcxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**an this chapter is a bit short it will lengthen af****ter this i am working on mobile i should work on computer soon **


End file.
